The Blue Heaven's Feel
by Wolfboywarrior
Summary: Saiya Misako is more or less a "gifted" magus, shes beautiful, very intelligent and a powerful fighter. However when a new Grail War emerges and her dark past comes back to haunt her, will she become a goddess? Or the demon that burns everything she loves? This is my first fanfiction so I'll update this whenever I can and I'm open to all opinions . ON HOLD for now
1. Prologue: The Chosen Girl

**Prologue: The Chosen Girl**

_It began when I was a little girl, an event that would haunt me for the rest of my life. The Holy Grail War…a war between chosen magus and their heroic spirits from recorded history known as Servants. The winners would have their wish granted by the Holy Grail itself. Some fought to possess it, and others to destroy it. The war is never seen by the modern world however, the organizations that oversee that the war remains secret are the Vatican, infamous for their cold and brutally efficient Executors that are sent on special assignments that pertain to magic to which they "cleanse" the location of the problem often times leaving a scorched earth devoid of life. The other organization governing the world of magic is the Magus Association, a hidden group of powerful mages that also oversee the continued secret existence of magic in the modern world. If you're a rogue magus as long as you practice your magic behind closed doors of your own home and that it doesn't cause harm on the innocent public of the modern world they are more than happy to let you practice it._

_As I said before, it all began when I was a little girl…my family is a not so well-known wealthy magus family that practice and experiment with all forms of Mage craft. At the time however was one Grail War that began our family's curse, you see my mother and father were Masters, specific magus chosen by the Holy Grail believing they carry a wish that deserves to be granted. That war however…was when I lost my humanity… my older sister and I were still children at the time when we would hear the news about my father having been defeated and killed by an enemy Servant. That was our first casualty…my mother died weeks later sacrificing herself and her Servant to protect us._

_It unfortunately did not end there; all my sister Seina and I had left was our family's only successful homunculus Kai to take care of us. Ten years later another Grail War had occurred, this time with my older sister as a Master this time, she vowed to continue our parent's work on me to help me defend myself. When Mom and Dad were alive they had decided that after they rescued me from an enemy Master that they'd condition my body into harnessing a divine power. I remember my mother called it "Amaterasu's Blessing" where they had opened up all of my body's hidden magical circuits and implanted a piece of the spirit of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu inside my body. Naturally Seina continued their work yet…just as with the last war…she died as well protecting me…me…the family's magical little superweapon._

_Several more years had passed…Kai had graduated from college and was living alone in the family's summer house out in the country side; I however stayed in the main house as the last sole survivor of the family. My name is Saiya Kisaragi, and this…this is my story._

For me it began on a cold and dark rainy night on the anniversary of the death of my parents. I had brought the flowers for their graves but I couldn't find the words to say anything to them or Seina, so all I could do was stand there and silently pray. And that's when he came; Father Takahashi was a former Vatican Executor who was always known in my hometown of Fukuhama as being rather mysterious. He stood there solemnly, the rain reflecting off of his umbrella as he spoke, "My deepest condolences Miss Kisaragi…but you have been chosen to be the Master for the upcoming Holy Grail War..." his stiff emotionally dead face betraying his sympathizing. I couldn't believe my ears, me? A magus who was still mastering her abilities? "No! You lie! I won't be the Grail's puppet! Hasn't it already taken enough from me?!" I cried out upset at his revelation. "It is not my place to decide that Miss…only the Holy Grail has that power." He suddenly gave a horrifyingly cold smirk as he leaned in close to me and whispered. "You cannot escape it…" And that's when I ran…my black leather shoes splashing into the puddles as I continued to hysterically tell myself "I won't! I won't do it! I WON'T!" I ran inside the house frantically activating the estate's magical security defenses and collapsed onto the living room couch covering my frame in a blanket as I cried. And that's when I saw the glow appearing on my chest.


	2. Chapter 1:The Misako Fortress

**Hey guys Wolfy here and I'm so excited that this is my first fanfiction story! To clarify a few things my idea for this was to combine the idea of the Holy Grail War in Fate/Apocrypha as well as Saiya being a combination of Rin Tohsaka from Fate/Stay Night and Ayaka from Fate/Prototype and I have some big plans for this story so sit back and relax because this is going to be a long one.**

**Chapter 1: The Kisaragi Fortress**

I could feel the warm burning sensation in my chest as the glow shined brightly underneath my shirt as I cringed from the pain. This was it, I didn't have to lift my shirt and look in the mirror to see what it was, nor did I get the time either as the light disappeared I felt a dark and foreboding feeling of death wash over me. _They are already here?! _I rushed off the couch as I used my mana to reach out to the many of my family's raven familiars scattered throughout the perimeter of the estate. As I searched through the eyes of each of the birds that's when I saw through 1 of the ravens at the front of the property catching sight of two men having entered the property. Both men were tall as one seemed to be carrying a large bow in one hand and seemed to be readying his first shot as the other seemed to be relaying orders to him like a sniper's spotter. _That's definitely an Archer-class Servant, are they really going to kill me immediately after the war has just started?! _I shivered in fright at the thought almost touching my chest predicting where the arrow from his bow would most likely puncture my body. I shook my head and patted my cheeks trying to psyche myself up and summon my courage for what was going to be a fight for my life. I marched out into the hall using my magic circuits to connect to the house's defenses readying myself for the inevitable battle at hand. _I can't die like this! I won't die like this! If they plan to kill me then I will make them pay for every step for coming to the Kisaragi Fortress!_

I could almost feel the arrow leaving the man's bow as it flew towards the house and smashing into the barrier causing the house to shudder from the impact. I winced from the sound of the impact as if the barrier were a part of my body as I began firing the estate's own arrows back at them however they seemed to have prepared for this situation as the Servant's Master deployed a barrier as his Servant dodged from side to side firing more arrows attacking the barrier relentlessly. _Damnit! I'm only slowing them down! _ I gritted my teeth in frustration as I began firing the family's enchanted and elemental arrows at them however still having similar effects. Unfortunately things got worse soon after I began firing more salvos of arrows when I heard the barrier shatter and Archer's arrows began hitting the house. I could see them getting closer and closer towards my position from the ravens. I shivered in fear as I continued to fire more arrows but to no avail as I began activating the house's second line of defense. As I paced back and forth coordinating the defenses I felt my connection to the arrow launchers begin to snap as I felt an immediate sense of death as one of Archer's arrows burst through the wall nearly skewering my stomach as I dove to the side away from his line of fire and began running down to my family's lab.

Aaron Roderick sighed in frustration at the situation as he watched Archer of Black relentlessly pursue the girl with his arrows as she ran down the hallway. "This is taking longer than it should be Archer, kill her already!" barking his order as they stood in the front yard of the house. Being a 32 year old nobleman from Dublin, England he had always believed that he was always a superior person to people around him being from an "honorable" line of mages he had always accomplished his goals coldly yet efficiently. And yet a Japanese high school girl was successfully making a mockery of that reputation in her persistence. "Come on out girl! Come out so you can see who the superior magus is before Archer impales your young flesh with his arrows!" he called out in confident triumph. That was when he saw ice shards and pointed spears of fire launch out from the walls at Archer, he had seen the projectiles and jumped out of the way and fired into the wall ports from which they had appeared from as they exploded being no longer functioning. _The girl is clever I'll give her that. _He thought as he smirked at his accomplishment. _If only she wasn't chosen as a Master of the Red we could use this fortress of hers to our advantage. She will pay for her foolish defiance. _

She sprinted down the hall staying ahead of Archer's arrows as she praised her training during her "conditioning" and her time on her high school's track team. As she reached the hidden entrance going down into the lab she felt the elemental trap defenses being destroyed. She had heard the Servant's Master taunting her as he laughed confidently. _Don't start laughing yet I still have two cards to play, see if you'll be laughing when I send an army at you. _She snapped her fingers sending a blue spark to the floor as she heard the house's 4th and final line of defense "wake up" and begin attacking the two men.

"What a joke…" was all Archer of Black said as he turned and began to engage the undead spirit soldiers rising from the ground and coming out of the walls as he shot and dodged each of the soldier's attacks eliminating one at a time. Aaron wasn't impressed either as he stood stubbornly forcing the soldiers back as they attacked him. The skirmish seemed to last 15 minutes as the soldiers were soon defeated and they heard an explosion from in front of them and what Aaron saw was unusual even from his years of experience as a magus.

I stood there holding my naginata behind my back and my katana with my other hand; both weapons were glowing with blue characters and glyphs as was my entire body. As Archer and his Master were distracted with the spirit soldiers I ran down into the army and found the two weapons I had been trained with ever since I was strong enough to wield them. I then retreated back up into the hallway knowing I only had limited time before all of the soldiers were defeated. "Okay…I always believed I'd use this one day…" I closed my eyes and reached into my body to my magical circuits fully activating all of them as I felt her soul stirring within me. _Amaterasu, please guide me in my hour of need. _As I silently prayed I could feel the crests that connected from my magical circuits near my vital organs streaming to the other circuits all over my body appearing on my skin in the form of a full body set of connected tattoo-like markings and emitting a warm blue glow. I burst through the wall closest to them glaring at them as I glared at them pointing my sword at them in an open declaration of war. "I will not die like this! I'll make you pay for destroying my home!" Archer's master grinned in delight as he laughed at this girl's suicidal challenge towards Archer. "Hahaha Fool! A Master could never hope to defeat a Servant!"

_I have to try. _I thought as I charged preparing to relentlessly attack Archer, he turned and fired 2 arrows as they flew towards me I barely dodged one and attempted to deflect the other. As I stopped to deflect the projectile I felt it clash with my weapons blades causing an explosion launching me backwards to the ground. I felt my power fade as I struggled to look and saw that the blast had torn my shirt open exposing my Command Seal and the pale cleavage of my breasts. I heard him chuckle "I guess she's dead now come Archer let us leave." All I could hear was his and his Servant's voice fade as they departed; I felt a darkness weighing down over my body as I began to lose consciousness when I suddenly heard rapid footsteps. _Is someone else here? Have they come to finish off my corpse? _I thought as my eyes fluttered struggling to see the two figures I sensed approaching as I heard the feminine softness of a girl's voice. "Looks like we were too late go inspect the damage Lancer I'll check and see if she's still alive." I could see one of the figures split away from the source of the voice and walk towards the house as the girl stopped beside me and crouched down holding me up on her legs. "Hey are you alright? Where is your Servant?" she asked questioningly. And that was the night when for me the Holy Grail War began and I would meet the Masters and Servants of Red.


End file.
